


Good morning sunshine!

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kimi is not a morning person., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is a morning person. Kimi is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timehaschangedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/gifts).



> Written for timehaschangedme as she left a lovely comment on one of my Simi fics and I decided I needed to write some fluff.

 

Kimi is warm. Kimi is comfortable. Kimi doesn't want to get out of bed.

Kimi doesn't count on Sebastian being a morning person.

"Good morning!" Sebastian says loudly as he throws the covers off of himself, leaving Kimi to groan and try to pull the duvet back over himself.

"What time is it?" Kimi mumbles grumpily as he raises the covers off of his head to look at Sebastian, who is hurrying around the room trying to find the clothes he had discarded the night before. Kimi takes the time to appreciate Sebastian's bottom as the German bends down to snatch a discarded Ferrari shirt off of the floor.

"It's six thirty" Sebastian replies as he throws on the shirt and throws another at Kimi, which hits him squarely in the face "come on, get up. I want to go for a run"

"It's too early" Kimi replies, throwing the shirt back on the floor "I want to sleep. We don't have a race, we don't have to go to the track, what's the hurry?"

"The hurry is that it is a beautiful morning and I would like to go for a run with you" Sebastian replies. He walks over to the bed and tries to pull the covers off of Kimi "come on!"

"No!" Kimi says defiantly, holding onto the covers "I'm staying here, you go and leave me in peace"

"Oh come on, please?" Sebastian whines "It'll be more fun if you join me"

"The answer is no, Seb and I'm not moving for nothing" Kimi replies, looking over at Sebastian with a determined look in his eye.

"Really?" Sebastian asks with a raised eyebrow "not even if I told you I was going to head in for a quick shower before the run and wanted you to join me?"

Kimi pauses, thinks about what Sebastian has just said, and then removes the covers.

Sebastian chuckles heartedly, "knew that would get you up" Sebastian tells him with a huge smile as he all but legs it to the shower with Kimi trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
